· Siempre te amare ·
by duLcE gAllETitA
Summary: Cuanto tiempo puedes amar a alguien, cuanto tiempo tardara en darse cuenta.  Cuando se debe decir...cuanto tendras que esperar [SasuIno]na:espero y les guste.


Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Carola, por su cumple, es algo atrasado lo se u.uU pero de corazon. **SIEMPRE TE AMARE**

_Era un martes por la mañana, fría; era invierno, salí de mi casa solo con un sweater, nada abrigador, pero era suficiente para que mi madre no me regresara por uno grueso y afelpado, quería llegar pronto con Tsunade-sama, quería verte, quería abrazarte, conforme iba caminando mas se densaba la oscura neblina en la ciudad, pero nada me impedía seguir, apresure el paso pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior._

_**---flash back---**_

_-_**Ino**_ – dijo el joven suspirando profundamente._

_-_**Dime Sasuke-kun**_ – esbozando la rubia una amplia sonrisa, no podía creer que el le estuviera hablando._

_-Podemos hablar a solas un momento – dice seriamente este._

_-_**Por supuesto**_ - contesto la chica ruborizada._

Empezaron a caminar juntos por la ciudad, en completo silencio, así pasaron mas de una hora, pero la chica no parecía fastidiarse, le agradaba por primera vez caminar en silencio, era el chico de sus sueños por el haría todo lo necesario, si el se lo pidiese guardaría silencio toda una vida solo por estar con el. El chico se paró en seco enfrente de un arroyo y tomo a la rubia del brazo, indicándole que no siguiera, ella obedeció de inmediato.

_- _**Bueno...**_ - comenzó a hablar el Uchiha _**-... se que nunca lo había hecho antes, y sabes eres la primera en enterarse, pero...**_- el chico le dio la espalda repentinamente._

_Ella lo miraba asombrada, era la primera vez que el se animaba a hablarle después de tantos años de amor hacía el, años no correspondidos siquiera por una mirada y ahora iba a ser la primera en enterarse de algo; sobre él. Si hubiera sido otro ella lo hubiera hostigado hasta que le revelara el secreto, pero con Sasuke era diferente, decidió esperar pacientemente la confesión, mirándolo con ternura, pero el no decía nada._

**-... pero no podía ocultarlo mas, Ino yo te amo**_. La chica se sorprendió, las palabras del chico resonaban en la cabeza de ella __**"yo te amo"**__ una breve pausa y luego de nuevo __**"yo te amo"**__ no podía creerlo, él la amaba a ella. Acaso era un sueño, una mala broma o había escuchado mal, el nunca le había dado un motivo para ilusionarse y sin embargo siempre lo amo. Por último solo sonrió discretamente._

_- _**Yo**_ – comenzó a decir la rubia ruborizada._

_-_**Shhh... no digas nada**_ – interrumpió el Uchiha – _**ni siquiera yo lo se, pero te amo, te amo tan profundamente que no me importa nada mas que tu**_ – dio por terminado y la abrazo fuertemente, ella se aferró a el, éste la miro por unos segundos y la beso tiernamente en los labios._

_- _**Yo siempre te e amado**_ – dijo la chica orgullosa y satisfecha._

_- _**Lo se, lamento el no darme cuenta antes. – **_abrazándola mas fuerte._

_**---fin del flash back---**_

_Llegué agitada, mi corazón latía rápido ante aquel recuerdo, volvía a sentir sus brazos envolviéndome en su cuerpo y sus labios rozando tiernamente los míos, me hacía vibrar y sonreír, suspire feliz, lo amaba tanto y por fin el se había dado cuenta. Por mas que busque no lo encontré, pasaban las horas y no llegaba, comencé a desesperarme, pero recordé que la paciencia era primordial para estar con él así que lo espere, me adentre a mis pensamientos intentando olvidar el por que de tu ausencia._

_- _**hola Ino**_ – dijo Chouji sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos, mis sueños, mis ilusiones - _**¿estás bien?¿lamento lo de Sasuke?**

_Lamentar, por que, si era maravilloso lo que había pasado, espera pero él como lo sabía, que estaba sucediendo._

_- _**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites **_– dijo el chico tranquilamente comiendo de su bolsa de frituras._

_- _**¿Qué sucedió Chouji?**_ – me anime a preguntar - _**¿qué paso con Sasuke?**_ – intentaba tranquilizarme pero de pronto mis manos empezaron a sudar._

_- _**Ino no lo sabes aún?**_ – negué con la cabeza, me estaba sintiendo mal – _**Sasuke se fue de la ciudad, nos traiciono y se fue con su hermano Itachi a Dios sabe donde, ¿no me digas que no lo sabías niña?**

_Se fue, las palabras recorrieron mi cuerpo lentamente, mi corazón sintió un vuelco y de pronto empezaba a ver las cosas borrosas._

_- _**Ino te encuentras bien? **_– entre abrí los ojos y observe a mi alrededor; todo era blanco, sentí una mirada y me dirigía hacía ella, era Shikamaru._

_- _**Estaba preocupado por ti mujer...**

_- _**Donde estoy?**_ – me sentía intranquila no recordaba como había llegado aquí._

**- Estas en el hospital... te desmayaste al escuchar lo de Sasuke**

_- _**Lo de Sasuke?**_ – inquirí recordando todo de un golpe._

_- _**Si que eres problemática mujer, fuiste la última en enterarte y hasta te desmayaste.**

_Di un brinco de la cama incorporándome, me sentía devastada pero no podía hacer nada, todo Konoha sospechaba lo de Sasuke, era un secreto a voces._

_- _**Ven te llevó a tu casa **_– me tomo del brazo como solíamos hacerlo siempre, me sonrío preocupado pero no dijo nada hasta que llegamos a mi casa._

_- _**Te veo mañana**_ – se despidió levantando la mano, yo solo callé y entre a mi casa donde me esperaban mis padres preocupados._

_- _**Chouji llamo**_ – dijo mi padre alarmado – _**Te sientes mejor**_ – se acerco a mi tocándome la frente – _**estas un poco tibia.**

_- _**No te preocupes padre me siento bien**_ – intente tranquilizarlo no quería hablar con nadie solo quería ir a mi habitación._

_- _**Tu madre a preparado una cena deliciosa, vamos siéntate**_ – indicándome mi lugar._

_Me senté con toda la intención de comer la cena preparada por mi madre, pero al recordar a Sasuke toda emoción antes habida en mi fue cambiada por tristeza y un gran sentimiento de soledad, comencé a revolverla, para que pareciera que si la comía no quería que mis padres se preocuparan y mucho menos que empezaran a bombardearme con preguntas o comentarios tontos._

**- Me siento satisfecha** – dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, al fin un momento a solas. Entre en mi habitación y vi en el piso la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior, la levante para llevarla al cesto y note que traía un olor peculiar, olía a Sasuke, con ese toque de distinguía a Sasuke entre miles de jóvenes, me aferré a la blusa tirándome en la cama, unas lágrimas se asomaban por mis tristes ojos, intenté retenerlas pero era inútil, tantas veces antes lo había hecho, pero ahora era diferente, ahora sabía que realmente Sasuke me quería aunque se hubiera marchado sin decirme nada, ayer me lo había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles, entre recuerdos y lágrimas me quede profundamente dormida, eran como las cinco de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos, era demasiado temprano, pero anoche me acosté a las siete y era de suponerse, pude ver como aun sostenía la blusa entre mis manos, me levante y me dirigí a la ducha, caí rendida al piso, el sentimiento aún se apoderaba de mi, terminé rápido ya no quería pensar en el estaba cansándome de tanto llorar y peor aun, se me empezaba a notar y no quería que nadie lo notara y mucho menos se preocupara, me vestí rápido con la misma ropa que usaba siempre, el traje púrpura con las vendajes, me mire por un momento en el espejo, me veía tan patética, necesitaba algo que me reanimara, algo que me hiciera ver mejor, de pronto recordé unos aretes que me habían regalado Chouji, Shika y Asuma-sensei. Los tenía en una caja rosada en el closet, estaba muy alto, no alcanzaba, lleve un banquito y la baje, pero pude ver mas atrás mi viejo diario, lo tome y comencé a ojearlo, estaba lleno de recortes, frases de colores y fotos, una en particular llamo mi atención, era de Sasuke, me gustaba mucho esa foto, te veías sumamente diferente, tus ojos expresaban timidez y no rencor como siempre. Sonreí y la apreté contra mi, sentía como si estuvieras aquí conmigo, eso me dio la esperanza de que regresarías un día a mi, brotaron en mi un último par de lágrimas. Me puse los aretes y salí a desayunar, el día parecía diferente, se sentía alegre, salude a mis padres feliz, y tome el desayuno, comí doble porción ya que no había comido casi nada el día anterior.

_- _**Gracias por la comida**_ – exclame entusiasmada y salí a mis deberes rápidamente, en el camino me encontré a Shikamaru y decidimos caminar juntos._

_- _**Te vez muy linda hoy**_ – dijo sonriéndome yo inmediatamente me ruborice ante el comentario y señale los aretes._

_- _**Que bueno que te gustaron**_ – termino por decir y llegamos con Tsunade-sama quien nos encomendaba misiones como de costumbre._

_Iba camino a casa, estaba atardeciendo y sentía como el recuerdo me invadía de nuevo, trataba de olvidar, pero no era nada fácil, la verdad. No pude mas y me desvié y camine hacía el arroyo donde días antes había estado con él, llegué hasta allí contemplando el paisaje acogedor que me brindaba aquel maravilloso día. __**"quizás también estés pensando en mi"**__ y sonreí solo para mi. __**"Te esperare amor mío, conservare la ilusión que siempre tuve y la esperanza que escasamente tuve antes".**__ Mire por último el paisaje y me dirigí al fin a casa._

_Visitaba diario aquel arroyo, donde hacía tres años me habías demostrado el amor que me tenias, veía pasar la vida sin tu amor, pero aún así la esperanza de que regresaras a mí se aferraba a mi corazón. Me decidí estar mas tiempo de lo acostumbrado, hoy especialmente me sentía sola, y quería sentir el calor del atardecer en mi, pasaron algunas horas pero para mi parecían segundos, visualice algo a lo lejos, parecía una persona, la curiosidad me mataba y decidí acercarme, era un joven alto, de cabello oscuro, me daba la espalda, un fuerte olor me golpeo el alma, era tan parecido a tu olor parecía ser tu, lo tome por el hombro obligando a que me diera la cara, pero no lo hizo y sostuvo mi mano._

_- _**Yo...**_ – comenzó a hablar, su voz me hacía temblar, era ronca un poco mas que la tuya, pero a la vez tan similar – _**Te e extrañado tanto Ino.**

_Lo último me pego directo al corazón, era verdad, acaso era otro sueño, otra vana ilusión, saboreaba cada instante estando allí contigo, por que eras tu, esas palabras, eran tuyas, eras tu. Te volteaste a mi y me besaste como la última vez, tan tiernamente. Regrese a nuestro primer beso y tanta felicidad no cabía en mi alma, te abracé con tanta fuerza, tu hiciste lo mismo, como si no quisiéramos separarnos el uno del otro._

_- _**Lamento haberme ido sin decirte nada**_ – comenzaste a disculparte algo inusual en ti, pero no quería escucharlo._

_- _**Shhh... no digas mas, lo importante es que estas conmigo aquí**

_- _**Siempre te amare Ino.**

_- __**Igual yo Sasuke, igual yo.**_

_**Fin.**_

_Tenía tiempo rondando por mi cabeza, espero y les haya gustado n.n_


End file.
